Device manufacturers are challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing integrated circuits that provide quality performance. Crystal defects in high voltage devices, such as double diffused drain metal-oxide-semiconductors (DDDMOS), often cause a leakage current to occur in the device. This leakage often goes undetected until a manufactured device reaches the product stage.